Tested
by Whitetiger28
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase were abducted and taken by a mysterious man in order to have their bionics tested. The three heroes might suffer as the greediness of this man has no limits.Will he manage to steal their bionic secrets and even modify their abilities to his own benefit...
1. Unknown destination

Chase's POV

*Inside his thoughts*

It all seemed hopeless as we were blindfolded and tied together trying to break free but

failing each time. What did we do to deserve this unfair would expect

a better behaviour towards the three bionic heroes who have saved thousands more than just one time. The ride on the vehicle we were on was bumpy and a horrible odour - similar

to the one of chemicals - filled the cramped space.

" Guys we've got to find a way out soon...I heard what they said on the front seats and..."

"...And what? "said my sister in a serious tone

'' I heard something about a remote research station and some kind of confidential information..."

"Oh nooooo!"said my brother

"What ?"

" Are we sitting for a test?...I didn't study!"he said with a clueless voice

" Seriously Adam!" Bree said.

" Guys stop I am trying to listen.."

As I pointed my ear to the door separating the front from the back of the truck, the driver stopped suddenly and I fell on my siblings.

" DUUUUUDE!"said Adam.

" I am sorry !" I said trying to get up.

Then the back door opens too and a man with a hoodie appears.

'' Take them to the chief" he said with a low voice

They grabbed us and we were taken to an building , still was a bit

chilly that day but when we got inside I felt like I was inside a refridgerator.

My blindfold was soon off.

"Chase Davenport!"

I could see a man of tall build with a strong voice and very distinct green eyes...he was attired in some kind of military uniform..he carried on talking.

"This is a special research station where we test new technology and do reasearch...We brought you here because your father would never unveil the secret behind your bionic abilities...So we are going to find out about it ourselves...with or without your ...you will undergo a certain number of tests in order..."

I was paying attention to what he was saying- more because I was sure I was going to be tested- but I realised another scary fact...

WHERE ARE MY SIBLINGS..AND MOST IMPORTANTLY...ARE THEY BEING TORTURED AS WE SPEAK?

These thoughts were killing me and I missed the entire conversation ..

" Well all these can be prevented as long as you tell us some information about your bionics..and most importantly about how your superintellingence works! You know this

feature was never achieved by any scientist ever alive and I am close to cracking this secret..I spent years..."

" WHERE ARE MY SIBLINGS!" I interrupted him

You could see a smirk on his face.

"Let's say that I am a bit curious about their abilities too..especially the hidden ones.."

I was frightened I needed to find them instantly...Who knows what this mysterious man was cable of...


	2. Numb

I felt someone behind me, before I even realized who that was, I felt a sharp pain on my head and collapsed to the floor.

-some minutes later-

I was laid on a metal table and my limbs were secured with metal cables. It reminded me of the time I was involved in a similar situation when I was captured by Gizelle and I almost died on a table like this one.

" Still not cooperating Chase?"The familiar now voice of that man butted in my thoughts.

" Where...where am I ''

" You woke up just in time for our procedure...unless you want to say something.."

'' WHERE ARE THEY "

'' Why do you care so much , If I were you , I would think about my future first."

'' WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" I cried

''WHAT DO YOU CARE!BECAUSE OF THEIR STUPID MISTAKES, YOU ENDED UP HERE!YOU CAN'T ALWAYS PROTECT THEM!NOW SPIT IT OUT BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE!'' He said angrily.

As I was ready to crack up under his pressure I heard somebody scream...

"SHUUUT UP! IF YOU TOUCH THEM I'LL KILLL YOUUUU!''

It was a deep ,familiar voice..wait this is my brother.

Spontaneously, I started screaming too.

'' ADAAAAM! HEEEEELP!"I cried

" CHASE!''He replied

Before I could say another word I heard my brother scream and then silence followed.

" ADAAAM CAN YOU HEAR ME!'' Tears were mixing with my breath as I was desperate to hear his voice.

''So this is how it's going to be.." He said with a stony expression on his face.

My heart raced as I a man with an anesthetic mask was approaching me.

''NOOO!PLEASE!''

''WILL YOU TELL ME ALREADYYYY'' He had no more patience left.

I didn't respond.

The numbness was spreading through my body...My vision was blurring...

''...they refused to speak too...too bad their beloved brother had to die first...''

WHAT? THEY ARE ALIVE! I COULDN'T DIE!THEY NEEDED ME!

MY BODY WAS STRUGGLING TO FIGHT THE NUMBNESS...BUT..

''Sir what's going on''

COMMANDO APP ACTIVATED


	3. My brother

Suddenly I felt so powerful...as if the anesthetic had no effect on me anymore.

''AAAAAGHH!'' I scream breaking the cables and throwing two men on the wall.

The man that was previously laughing with my fate, was sitting on the corner not knowing how to

react..

I created a giant force field and pushed away all the men that were trying to numb me again.

With my laser Bo I destroyed all the surrounding devices and I lifted the mysterious man with my molecular kinisis.

I was filled with rage.

''WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEEEEEM'' I screamed.

''Ha ha ha ha ha ha...Aren't you bored already..'' He said

''TELL ME!''

''They were really interesting subjects.."The same grin appeared again.

''ARE THEY ALIVE OR NOT, STOP PLAYING WITH ME!''

'' YOU SHOULD FIND OUT...''

I wanted to kill him right on the spot but I tried to tame my anger. Behind me there were armed men and I knew that one wrong move could spell disaster.

''Now or never..'' I whispered

I took a deep breath...I looked at the man one last time and I put my plan into action.

I levitated ,creating a force field and collecting so much force that took out all the soldiers in the

room...just for now..

I started running and pushing away everything that was on my way. I was so upset I didn't realize

I was still nearly naked and I had cables on my body...

The dark hallways were narrow and you could see a door every one minute...I felt as I If I was stuck

in a maze.

Blood...There was blood on a doorknob...and on the stairs..some stuff were broken..shattered pieces of glass everywhere..more blood.

I was frozen...I knew my brother had done these..I knew that this might have been his blood.

I opened the door..

''…...ADAAAAAAM!''

He was tied on a table like I was and he was looking at the floor...He seemed unconscious but he was moving his head slightly...

''Chas...Chase..se..'' He tried to speak

After I untied him ,we hugged and his face broke into a smile...

''I was so worried Chase..''

His lips were bleeding and he had wounds on his arms and back.

''Did they..found out about your bionics''

He stopped smiling.

''They tried but they didn't have a chip extractor...They were going to take it out of me by force..thanks

shorty..''He pulled me into a hug again.

Too bad this rare moment had to be interrupted.

'' We have to call Leo and ..''I said

'' Let's go...wait''Adam said.

''What...?.."I wondered.

'' Bree..''

''You don't know where she is'' I said nervously.

''No...''

''Don't worry'' I said, I guess I was the mission leader again.''We are going to find her and go to home to Leo and the students!'' He nodded.


	4. Leo for the rescue!

He followed me and we started searching for our sister and a way to communicate with the Bionic Academy.

-Chase?

-What?

-Can you use your abilities?

-Yes...why?

-I can't.

I placed my index finger to my head to move the fallen chair behind me but it was impossible.

-My molecular kinisis...It won't work.

-I don't get it our chips are connected to us...What's wrong.

I have to admit..I was caught off guard. He was alive and after our escape he was determent to catch me and Adam again. Why was he so obsessed with our bionics..He sort of reminded me of Crane...Just the thought of what could have happened to me and my family was creeping me out.

 ***SUDDENLY A SIREN STARTED MAKING NOISE** *

Men were running towards us and I could make out the chief on the back.

-Oh no...THEY FOUND OUT!

-Calm down Adam!

-How should I!

-OK...just let me think for one second.

My brother then lifted me and ran.

-ADAAAAM...

-NO TIME FOR BRAINS CHASEY!

-COME ON! AT LEAST LET ME WALK ON MY OWN!

-OK!

He dumped me on the floor.

-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

-I AM SORRY I CAN'T THINK UNDER PRESSURE.

-YOU CAN'T THINK AT ALL!

* * *

We both continued running.

 **BACK AT THE ACADEMY**

 **-** DOUGLAS!ANY PROGRESS!?

-No Leo ,still nothing. He said placing his hand on his forehead.

I sighed.

-Their last coordinates were located near this research station. No newer communication signals were found. Just for your information I once worked at this research station..hahaha... Those times...I was nothing but a nerd with dreams..I wish I could go there and brag about who I am now! About my inventions and my indescribable success. Said Donald being his cocky self as always

-YOUR CHILDREN ARE MISSING! Said Leo with his funny scream voice

-Ummm...I think they are my kids...said Douglas

-Ummm...I am sorry I didn't let you turn them into killing machines... said Donald Ironically.

-WE ARE STILL ON THAT...

-WE ALWAYS HAD BEEN

Leo was irritated as the two brothers started fighting again..Can't these two ever get along. He was too worried about his siblings to break up the fight.

Computers, Location devices, the main hall was crowded with students..The ceaseless sound of devices working along with the constant mission alerts awaiting for their heroes but getting no response back..They were all driving him crazy...His favorite siblings, best friends, team..were captured and their lives were on the line. He was fed up...Instead of focusing on their rescue , Donald and Douglas were fighting in a childish way.

-I am going to bring them back...with or without you..He said and he raged out of the room.

Donald and Douglas felt it was time to put an end to their rivalry.

-...We will find them Donnie..I promise..

-I hope...

Leo's POV

I packed my stuff, changed into my mission suit and headed for the hydroloop. I packed the bare essentials...A laser gun and some code cracking devices ,Chase was working on, oh and some night-vision googles. The most important thing I should pay attention to , is to leave unnoticed.

12.56 AM

12.57 AM

12.58 AM

I was counting every minute until I got on the hydroloop and reached the mainland. My wrist was sweating under my watch and my head was aching from the stress. I boarded the train...the trip lasted about 2 and a half hours but I felt I was there for days. I was leaning on the cold, steamy windows until I heard the message to the passengers: " Final station. Please get off the train "

I knew I had to find a way to enter the building but it seemed extremely hard...

After a short trip with the bus, I arrived at the research station, It was enormous and it was secured by soldiers, cameras, movement and heat detectors. I had to be as quiet as a mouse to get inside. I guess all my training would come in handy to me right now.

4.20 AM

It was time!

I ran , crouched behind some bushes and aimed for the first row of cameras ( these were movement detectors) with my energy absorption ability I destroyed the electrical circuits of the cameras and moved to the guards. I knew I shouldn't cause a fight and that I should sneak in as quietly as I could.

There was a guy just in front of me..he was wearing a black scarf and had military gear. The door behind him was opened as another guard got out some seconds ago...This was my chance, I threw a pinecone to create distraction and he moved towards the opened door. I got in and quickly and moved away from the interior cameras. I have to say this was among the most stressful moments in my life but the only thing that was on my mind was the rescue of my siblings.

4.42 AM

Just then another essential part of my mission began...The part where I find where they are held...I had no map of this place and I was lost...If only I had taken advantage of the fact that knew this place...I wouldn't have been stuck like this.

With some research though I could find out what experiments are being carried out here and what did they wanted to do with Adam, Bree and Chase.

I would find out.


	5. Sadness & Hope

Chase's POV

Covered with sweat,I stopped trying to catch my breath...

My emotions were mixed... my adrenaline was pumping and I was ready for a fight but at the same time I was tired and I wanted to take a break from this whole adventure...My brother was quiet (quite unlikely of him ) It seemed as If he was thinking of something or he was just exhausted.

" Adam?"I called my brother's name

"...yes?."

"..I know it is not easy..but I want you to tell me If you learned anything while those people dragged you here?"

"Ummm...yeah...they said something about a control room...our abilities and ..." he said with a worried look.

'' What...?"

" The academy.."

Oh no...our students might be in danger...they haven't gone to many missions yet they won't handle an army of highly-trained agents...We have to alarm them. This instant!

"We have to find this control room...maybe we can communicate with them there! Did you hear anything else..."

"No but I might remember something later.."

I nodded.

'' Let's go..We forgot about all those crazy soldiers that were chasing us..."

" Yeah..."

He gathered his strength and we continued our run-away trip.

Leo's POV

I was moving quietly counting every step...One mistake could lead to my revelation. Where could they be? I glance at every door but I don't know which one hides my siblings.

"..You know the boss is giving us a raise If we find out about those freakish robots..."

" I am certainly not in the mood to take apart those kids.."

"Yeah...The boss isn't going to clean the mess afterwards"

"Ha, ha..This dude is nuts.."

GUARDS!I hid behind a laundry box...I was holding my breath trying to acquire information.

''Is our shift over yet..''

''Noo..didn't you learn the news?!"

"Wait what news..?"

"Two of them have escaped!"

''Oh no! Don't tell me we have to fight two bionic super-humans !"

"..and I bet we ain't gonna be paid extra for this.."

Wait! They ESCAPED!HAHAHA! I knew these chuckle-heads couldn't hold my siblings. Time to make an appearance again.

I jumped out of the shadows.

"AGHHHHHH!"The guard screamed as I was gripping him by the neck.

" WHERE WERE THEY HELD!" I said furiously.

"Heyy..yy...y buddy you don't need us ...we... just workers..." He said shakily.

"TELL ME!"

''We donn't knooo..oow."

THAT WAS IT...

I blasted one of them leaving him unconscious! My eyes widened as I was afraid they were going to call for back-up. I repeated the question one last time.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone just tell me everything you know!"  
"Alright!ALRIGHT!"'

"Our chief ..He is the one who caught them..He wants to learn about their bionics and .."

"..AND WHAT!"

"He carried out experiments...They were held on the second floor..they are still there..but there are soldiers too..That's all I know paa..aal"

"You didn't see me OK?!"I tried to intimidate him to keep my arrival a secret.

"OK..."

I let him go. I knew where they were, I only needed to rush there and then contact the Academy..I was so close.

Chase's POV

We run and run...It seemed endless I wanted to give up...We were treated like research animals!

REAL LAB-RATS!

I wanted to just lie down and accept my destiny.

I then thought of my brother Adam , this decision wasn't only about me , Adam was also struggling with me with the only difference that he was more hurt than I was...I can't let him down..What about our family Bree, Leo ,Mr Davenport, Douglas, Tasha...our students...I am the mission leader, their mentor I can't just...I can't just back down.

And I won't.

The hallway came to a dead end.

"We can't go on any further..NO!" I said desperately.

"Well we have to hide then!"

"We can hide inside this room for a while!"

"Isn't anyone inside"

"No I can't hear the slightest noise!"

Adam opened the door and we got in. The lighting was gloomy and the atmosphere creepy..I had a strange feeling...like my intuition was telling me not to move any further.

"Chase what If there are hidden soldiers!..what if..." He panicked.

"Don't worry I'll use my thermal scanning just to be sure!"

"Ok..."

"Nope...nobody's here.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,...I.. wait"

" A GUARD!"my brother jumped back with fear and hit me on the head by mistake.

" AOUCH!Adaaaaam!"

"Shhh...the guard will hear you!"  
"Dude there is no guard!"

"Couldn't you tell me already!"

"Well I don't know what it is..I...I only see a figure.."

"OH GREAT CHASE, A GHOST GUARD!"

''I'll go see, are you coming?"

"Ummm...ok but just to protect my little Chasey" He said with a daddy voice.

I sighed.

We moved towards that figure...as we came closer that figure became more and more human...

"Chase what is going on..?"

It looked like a human and it was covered with a blanket. I removed it.

''Oh No..nooo!" I wanted to cry as my heart broke to pieces.

My brother was as shocked as I was!

THOSE MONSTERS...THAT MAD-MAN...HE DID EXACTLY WHAT HE DIDN'T DO TO WASN'T LYING... HE WAS REALLY THAT POWER-THIRSTY AND CRAZY.

BUT HE WOULDN'T MAKE ANYONE ELSE SUFFER ESPECIALLY THE REST OF MY FAMILY.

I WOULD MAKE SURE. I FELT SO MUCH RAGE WITH WHAT I HAD JUST SEEN...

She wasn't moving! My brother did everything to bring her round but...she wasn't responding.

Me and Adam exchanged looks..

After all we've been through we found our sister like this. I took a better look and I noticed that her neck was bleeding...While trying to take her chip out they did horrible things to her...We escaped but she couldn't.

My brother was holding my sister and he looked as If he'd lost hope. As If that wasn't good enough we heard an alarm!

''BIONIC HUMANS ESCAPED! BIONIC HUMANS ESCAPED!ALL SOLDIERS REQUIRED!"

Oh noooo!

Adam lifted Bree and we left as fast as we could.

It was as If my brain had blacked-out.

With two injured now how was I going to get us out of here? Soldier troops behind us ,my brother was injured, my sister's life in danger,the academy and Leo could be in trouble... So many problems needed solving and I as the "world's most intelligent human" couldn't think of anything. I wanted to cry and I did...tears flowed down my cheeks as a soft breeze was hitting my face... My muscles needed some rest , my eyes were half-closed, I was panting for breath...

''BIONIC HUMANS ESCAPED! BIONIC HUMANS ESCAPED!ALL SOLDIERS REQUIRED!"

The alarm went on and on...

" Shoot the **tranquilizer guns !"**

" **Oh no!Adam duck!"**

 **Tranquilizer darts were shot at us but fortunately Adam avoided them. Just as I was relieved for a second. Something pierced my skin. A dart. I , then , saw black spots , lost command of my feet and lost my vision.**

 **I was hearing muffled noises...impotent of any movement...my body was being dragged. They caught me again didn't they... the thought of giving up emerged from my incapable mind again.**

 **I passed out again.**

 **My eyes opened...I was lied down... My pride injured...humiliated once again... They could do anything they wanted to me... I accepted that...**

 **I was plunged into sadness and despair.**

 **Unexpectedly some sweet memories came to my mind... Some of our childhood...some from the time we met Leo... our first mission... first day out of the lab...**

 **A spark of hope...for my family.**

 **I remembered what that man has said to me..."It's their fault you're here" "...because of their mistakes.." No It wasn't their fault... It's my fault for being their leader and not being capable to save them from disaster... Who was going to inform the Academy...**

 **TORMENTING THOUGHTS!**

…

" **Chase ?"**

 **My heart stopped. I snapped out of the depth of my thoughts and I was wide awake again!**

" **Chase !?"Another voice …**

 **I freaked out... I had lost my sanity... I was alone and hearing voices...**

 **I felt a soft touch on my shoulder.**

 **I broke down and started sobbing. No more strength left...No more ideas...**

" **DO ANYTHING YOU WANT WITH ME...TEAR ME APART... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE...DO IT!BUT DON'T HURT ADAM, LEO OR THE BIONIC KIDS... I BEG YOU!" I Screamed with watery eyes.**

 **Unstoppable tears...**

 **I was pulled into a hug...I was heartbroken and confused...**

" **We lost them Chase... I taught them a lesson they won't forget but I still need to get us out of here... I found the control room, tomorrow we will contact Mr Davenport..."**

" **LEOOOOO!" My happiness didn't let me focus on the plan...I couldn't believe it.**

" **You didn't recognize me" He smiled.**

" **No..." I started sobbing.**

" **Wow you are certainly not your self today.."**

" **Yep he's soften up a little bit..our little Chasey..."**

" **Adam!" My happiness doubled.**

 **My brother joined the hug.**

" **Well we are safe for now but tomorrow we might need to put up a fight again..."**

" **It's Ok we're together that's all that matters.."**

 **My hope was restored again...**

" **Wait.."**

" **What..?" said Leo.**

" **Bree..?"**

" **She is here don't worry..."**

" **..but she isn't awake yet.." Adam said starring at the ground.**

" **Don't worry we''ll get her to Mr Davenport..." Leo assured me.**

" **OK.." I said.**

" **Well let's call it a day...I know all those days were hard but we can make it we're a team.."**

" **Goodnight .."**

" **Goodnight.."**

 **That night I couldn't sleep... Memories combined with fears were torturing me. I got up. Leo and Adam were peacefully sleeping but I am sure they were as afraid as I was.**

 **I tried to understand where were we. The place was small but cozy... Leo had found some blankets... There was no window but I could tell that we were still at the research station by the rough texture of the walls and the freezing temperature...**

 **It's amazing how Leo got us out of trouble... I was so thankful to my brother.**

 **I then saw Bree.**

 **She was lied down. Away from my brothers as If they didn't want to see her like this.**

 **I sat next to her.**

 **She was pale and almost lifeless. I wondered what had happened to her. Is her chip still in?**

 **What If they'd taken it?**

 **I stroked her hair and placed my hand on her forehead...She was cold...Her pulse weak...**

 **I finally felt like I wanted to sleep I know I needed too...**

 **I took my blanket and I laid it next to Bree's. After all that I just wanted rest , a break from all those haunting concerns.**

 **Let's call it a day...**

 *** SIRENS GOING OFF ***

" **...Aghh...what's going on..?" Adam woke up from the noise.**

" **Guys we better leave..." Leo said nervously.**

" **How are we going to get past the soldiers?" I asked.**

" **I Have a laser gun and your code cracking devices Chase.. You and I are going to go first... Then Adam and Bree will follow us...you'll create a force field around us to dodge the bullets and then when we reach the control room you will do your " smart" thing and get us in , then I will call Mr Davenport!...Piece of cake!"**

" **Yeah...you forgot one thing though..."**

" **What!?"**

" **WE WON'T JUST MAGICALLY APPEAR IN FRONT OF THE SOLDIERS... HOW ARE WE GOING TO ESCAPE AFTER THE CALL!?"**

" **WELL MR SMARTY-PANTS THINK OF A BETTER IDEA!"**

" **I think we should stop at the burger shop on the ride home...Lab rat food is not good for my stomach..." Adam said, not using his brain of course...**

" **WE ARE GOING TO TURN INTO LAB RAT FOOD IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HEREEE!"**

" **EWWW..Don't be so gross Leo..."**

" **GUYYYS! I KNOW IT! I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" I exclaimed.**

" **What..?"**

" **Just follow my lead.."**

 **'' It is like they turned into smoke !"**

" **Boss will hung us If we lose them.."**

" **Don't worry Jim...It's not like the ground swallowed them up ...They got to be here, somewhere"**

" **Hey look what I found!"**

" **What the heck!..."**

" **You caught them!...How..."**

" **Those filthy rats were hiding in the janitors room...You dummies couldn't even locate them.."**

" **Hey, Who do you think you are to call us dummies?"**

" **Yeah, in fact I've never seen you here.."**

" **I am from the new-comer groups...That's why you haven't seen me "dummy number 2"!"**

 ***WHISPERS*"Leo don't irate them!" I warned him.**

" **Hey did he just talk to you"**

" **Ummm..Of course no...SHUT UP YOU MUTANT-ROBOT FREAK..!" Leo said kicking me in the stomach..**

 ***WHISPERS*" Did I hurt you?"**

 **''..Just get them to guide us to the control room already!"**

" **HEY! DID HE JUST TALKED TO YOU AGAIN!"**

" **MAYBE HE IS AN** **INTRUDER!"**

" **What! Let me teach him a lesson!"**

 ***WHISPERS*"Don't you dare kick..."**

" **AGHHHHHHH!"**

" **Heheeh...That punk needs lots of kicks to shut up.." Leo chuckled nervously...**

 ***WHISPERS*"Sorry Chasey!"**

 ***WHISPERS* " Don't call me that!"**

" **Ok...We really don't care who you are...just...follow us..."**

" **Umm..ok"**

 **Handcaffed we were accompanied by 5 in total soldiers...the alarms off...and the other troops were sent back...With no suspicion We could make the attack as quietly as possible...For now we just wait...**

 **I signaled Adam who followed us from behind carefully... I needed him at the time of the attack.**

 **We needed to be accurate...One mistake could lead to us being surrounded by elite soldiers.**

 **I was impatient .. and what is weird..is that I sought revenge... What they did to me and my siblings will not be forgotten...treated like third-class pigs... If I hadn't found Adam he could have been dead now, my sister is severely injured and without Leo , our misery would have a continuation.**

 **They think they have got the last laugh...If they think they can handle anything...wait until they see**

 **the rage of three bionic heroes...just wait...**

 **'' Open the doors!''**

 **'' CODE!''**

 **'' 1-2-3-5-5-0-0- B7 ''**

 **'' Let them in!''**

 **'' Soldier number?''**

 **'' E- 24 , 30, 20, 21, 34 and..."**

" **You?!"**

 **'' Ummm..umm. I am E-18...''**

 **'' E – 18? I'd swear I just saw a soldier with the number 18?"**

 **'' MAY I HAVE THE PERMISSION TO TESTIFY!" Leo tried to avoid interrogation.**

 **'' Yes!"**

" **I found those bionic prisoners hidden inside the janitors room. There are now captured and we want access to the control room to inform Mr Smith...I...mean the chief- guy..ummm.."**

" **His kinda new.."**

" **Ok take the keys! And make sure they don't go anywhere..!"**

" **Leave now Private..!"**

 **'' Yes sir!"  
* WHISPERS *" Nice job Leo...and where did you find the uniform?"**

 *** WHISPERS *"Let's say I met some really nice guards when I first arrived.."**

" **Can I ask you something ?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Where exactly is that control room?"**

" **That is weird..You should now!"**

 **''I...I... used to work in another establishment and there were two control rooms...To which one are we..?"**

" **To the one on the fourth floor...You newbies don't now anything.."**

" **Ok thanks.."**

 **We walked on and on...I was processing the whole plan ensuring nothing goes wrong... I signaled Adam to follow us to the fourth floor...and then I scanned the building for any secret exits... and I did find one between the third and the second floor ( where we were held )... I sent the plan to Adam through a mental link... I am not sure If he could follow it but I was patient with him this time.**

 **Anxiety was killing me...What if they catch us again, Leo won't be able to save us and we will fall into the chief's hands again...**

 **I have gotten out of the most chaotic situations alive and yet this man had managed to make me question my abilities...**

 **'' We'll stop here for a sec... We also need permission from the vice administration's office.."**

" **ok.."**

 **The guard knocked the door and we were taken in..**

" **Sir!"**

" **Yes!"**

" **We have them...we came with permission from the soldier department..we want access to the control room to inform the chief.."**

" **Ok wait we have some paperwork to work on."**

" **OK.."**

 **While they were arranging the details I had time to look around the room...Whiteboards with plans...**

 **Books with biology and bionics... mountains of papers and folders and something that freaked me out... I saw A big panel with three body sketches on it... One really tall, the second short and lean and the last one of average height … '' Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport and Chase davenport. Subject A, B,C / ages.. 17, 18 and 19 / Subject A : Known abilities:** **Super Strength** **,** **Heat Vision** **,** **Blast Wave** **…/ Subject B : Known abilities :** **Super Speed** **,** **Mental Navigation System** **,** **Super Agility** **… /**

 **Subject C : Known abilities :** **Super Intelligence** **,** **Force Field** **,** **Molecularkinesis** **.../**

 **Tons of information about us...they were planning this for a long time and it got easier after we revealed our secret to the world... We had a Krane -similar problem again...**

 **'' OK you can go now!'**

" **Yes sir!"**

 *** WHISPERS * " OK guys we are close now get ready..."**

 *** WHISPERS * " Copy that.." I said.**


End file.
